


if you feel the same (don't leave today)

by marvelousmsmol



Series: The Marichat Diaries [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, i messed up the fluff recipe and this is how it came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: Marinette and Chat are having another date night, but something is starting to fade. The reality of their relationship isn't perfect, and the question of what the future holds can't be pushed to the background forever, but it can for now.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Marichat Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	if you feel the same (don't leave today)

“How is it even possible for the two of you to go on dates in public,” Alya asked. “I mean, wouldn’t people instantly recognize him, and then your boyfriend would be stuck signing autographs and taking pictures all night?”

Marinette leaned out of the open fridge, quirking an eyebrow. “Bold of you to assume Chat and I didn’t all make a plan that gets rid of that problem.” 

Marinette grabbed to dough she had been letting chill since yesterday and brought it out to the counter. Taking off the plastic wrap, she threw the dough down on top of the flour she had spread out, making a loud bang as it hit the table. Alya passed her a rolling pin.

“So, how do you handle it,” Alya asked. “Just curious.”

“If I tell you, are you going to try and stalk us on a date,” Marinette said. Alya let out a gasp of mock offense, hand coming to rest on her chest as she pulled away from her friend. Marinette shook her head and wiped her hand off on her apron. Pulling her phone out of her back pocket, Marinette went into her photos and pulled up a picture of Chat. She laughed briefly to herself at his awkward smile and thumbs up before turning the screen to Alya so she could see. 

Alya took the phone from her, looking more closely, “Wouldn’t it get really hot in this?”

Marinette frowned and looked at Chat, his suit covered by jeans, a green sweatshirt, and a jean jacket on top. The only clue that he was still even transformed at all was the fact that he was still wearing his mask and the cat ears sitting on top of his head, which he usually covered by pulling the hood up. 

“I guess we’ll have to figure out something else when summer rolls around,” Marinette said. “He’s never really complained…”

“Why would he when it means he gets to go out with you,” Alya said. 

Marinette shoved her back into her pocket and picked the rolling pin back up again, moving it back and forth forcefully over the dough with a huff. “I should ask him,” Marinette said. She slowed to a stop, hands resting against the handles of the rolling pin. “I feel kind of bad. What if he really does hate it?” 

“Marinette, girl, the boy unabashedly adores you,” Alya said. “He’d do anything for you. Even sweat to death under three layers of clothing.” 

Going back to her work, Marinette still felt the discomfort settling in her chest. She couldn't seem to wipe the frown off of her face. 

“If you’re really that worried,” Alya said, “Just ask him about it. You’re allowed to have conversations with one another, right?” 

\---------------

Marinette was still thinking about her conversation with Alya as she waited outside on her balcony later that evening. Chat was only a few minutes late at this point, but she didn’t mind. The pink overcoat she had on over her dress kept her warm enough. It wasn’t too cold yet, but she suspected that in the coming weeks, their dates would have to shift to more indoor activities. She didn’t know what it was about being later, but winter’s always brought a strange stiffness in her bones and a sluggishness that was almost impossible to counteract. 

Winter meant sitting in her room watching movies with cups of hot cocoa and enough blankets to keep twelve people warm. The same thing she and Chat had done together when they had first started hanging out before it was ever romantic. He knew that the later part of the year was bad for her, but he just didn’t know why. 

Marinette’s head shot up as she heard a thud in front of her. She stood to her feet and rushed over to greet Chat, who welcomed her into his arms the moment she reached them. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“Sorry about that,” Chat said. “I was tripping over myself trying to the jeans on over my suit.” 

Marinette tried to hide the soreness she felt at hearing his comment and put a smile on her face. “I was only waiting for a few minutes. Besides, patrolling is more important then meeting me.” 

“Yeah,” Chat said softly. He paused for a moment, rubbing his hand up and down Marinette’s arm. He cleared his throat and smiled. “Well, let’s go. We don’t want to get there too late.” 

Chat bent down to scoop Marinette up into his arms, but she put her hands on his chest, stopping him. “Wait!” Marinette said, running back to where she had been sitting. Marinette picked up the bag with the croissants she had backed earlier and handed them to him. “You have to eat first. Then we can go.” 

“Well,” Chat said, reaching in and picking out one with his claws. “I could never say no to something made by my beautiful girlfriend.” 

Chat tore off half the croissant in a huge bite and groaned in delight. “This is delicious. You did make this, right?”

“Of course,” Marinette said. “Would you expect anything less from me?” 

Marinette slipped the bag over her arm as Chat finished eating. He bent down and Marinette climbed on his back, her arms wrapping around his neck, though trying not to choke him. “You know we could take the metro like normal people?”

“Where’s the fun in that,” Chat said. “Besides, I think this is part of my charm.” 

Even after all this time, Marinette wasn’t ever prepared for when he took the first leap of the ground. Chat could jump with a surprising amount of force, even when carrying her. As they landed on one of the rooftops across from her balcony, Marinette let out a shout that was a mix of laughter and a nervous scream. Chat was laughing, too, but it was more at her reaction than anything else. She buried her face in the back of his neck as she held on tightly to him. Marinette was still laughing, and she was sure Chat could feel her body shaking as she was pressed against him. 

It was so different from running across the rooftops on her own as Ladybug. The first time she had allowed Chat to carry her, the screams she had let out had been from true fear. Now, they were nothing more than knee jerk reactions. The trust she had in him to keep her safe made them meaningless, and she used to never laugh before. 

As Chat landed in an alleyway not to far from their destination, he made sure to set her down gently, waiting till she was absolutely steady on her feet to let go of her. Marinette pulled the skirt of her dress down, smoothed out her coat, and quickly tried to use her fingers to comb out her hair. Chat took the bag she was carrying from her so she could have use of both hands. Once she was ready, Marinette grabbed a hold of Chat’s hand and took the bag back from him. 

Chat grabbed onto the hood of his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. Marinette caught a glimpse of his face as he did so. She wouldn’t describe his expression as dark, per say, just blank and empty. Marinette bumped into him lightly, and he turned his head towards her, a smile reappearing instantly.

“So, what are we doing tonight,” Marinette asked. Chat pulled her by the hand out onto the main street. Across the road, Marinette saw the bright flashing lights and heard joyful music, eye lighting up instantly. The amusement park was a place she had talked about going to for a while now. 

Chat had given her money to pay for their tickets, which she had tried to decline, but as always accepted it in the end. Marinette wasn’t quite sure where Chat got the money for their dates, and it was one of those things she couldn’t ask about. He faced the other way as she spoke to the person in the ticket booth, and kept his head down as they entered the park. They stopped in front of a fountain near the front entrance and Marinette adjusted the hood on Chat’s head so it was pulled forward more. 

“What do you want to do first,” Chat asked. 

Marinette looked down at her map and took his hand again after she made her decision. “Let’s ride the carousel first.” 

They did ride the carousel first, Chat opting not to sit on one of the horses and standing next to Marinette as she sat on one of the horses with both legs swung over one side. He kept one hand on the small of her back the entire time, and more than once Marinette didn't even try to resist the urge to lean down and kiss the tip of his nose. After that, they went through a funhouse and then rode on the swings that went high up into the air, both of them trying to reach across the open air to grab each other’s hands by never quite making it. 

They rode the rollercoaster next, holding onto each other for dear life. Marinette felt sudden chills running down her spine as the cold night air rushed past her face. She leaned into Chat more and still clung tight to him as they got out of their seats at the end. 

“Are you alright,” Chat asked, looking down at her as she gripped his bicep tighter. 

Marinette nodded. “Just a little bit cold.” 

Chat pulled his arm free from her grip and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling Marinette even closer to him than before. 

“Come on, let’s go inside somewhere for a little bit,” Chat said, pulling her into a gift shop. 

The store sold all kinds of novelty items, and Marinette and Chat had a fun time of messing around, but eventually, Chat started pulling items off the shelf and putting them into a basket he had grabbed by the front door. 

“You don’t need to buy that,” Marinette said as he dropped a stress ball toy into the basket. 

“You’re right I don’t need to buy it. I want to buy,” He said. He held the black cat stress ball up to his face. “Look it even looks like me. You can squeeze it when you get mad at me and make the eyes pop out.” 

He squeezed it and it made a squeaking noise as the eyes bulged out. Marinette laughed as she shook her head. “Okay, in that case, I might get frequent use out of it.”   


“How can you say that, Princess,” Chat said, a pout forming on his lips. He put the cat back in the basket. “How about this, you go get us hot chocolate while I finish up here. That way you won’t have to witness my reckless spending habits.”

“Fine,” Marinette said rolling her eyes. Chat started to take a few euros out of his wallet, but Marinette held up her hand. “No. No, no, no. I’m paying for this. In exchange, you can get whatever you want here.” 

“Ooh, compromise, I like it,” Chat said. He grabbed her arm, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “See you in a minute.” 

Marinette headed out of the shop and over to one of the food stands. Purchasing the hot chocolate only took a minute, and she waited over by the fountain they had first seen when they entered. She was thankful for the hot drinks in her hands, otherwise, they might have been freezing. The temperature seemed to have dropped suddenly, and Marinette could actually see her breath now. 

As Chat came out of the store, she raised one of the drinks as he looked in her direction. Marinette, of course, noticed quite a large bag in his hand but didn’t say anything. She knew her Chaton couldn’t resist the pull of silly novelty items. Marinette handed him one of the drinks, which he accepted with a thankful. 

“Sorry, I made you wait kind of long,” Chat said, taking a sip.

“Not that long.” Marinette looked Chat up and down, noticing that he was pulling on the collar of his sweatshirt, and the bell he wore around his neck was peeking out. “Are you warm?”

“Umm, no. No, I’m good,” Chat said, almost seemed a little surprised by her question. 

“Okay,” Marinette said and took another sip of her drink. “Are you… comfortable?”

“Yes, Marinette, I’m fine,” Chat said, laughing a softly. “Why? Are you cold? I have something for that actually give me a second.”   


Chat seemed to almost completely move on from her odd questioning, digging around in the bag from the store. He pulled out a hat and moved to put it on her head. The beanie covered her ears, and even at the slightest movement, Marinette could feel the pompom on top bouncing around. “There,” Chat said, flicking the pompom. “Better?”

“Do you like having to wearing all those clothes over your suit,” Marinette asked. Chat’s hands paused where they were still fiddling with the hat on her head. They moved down, combing through her hair before coming to rest on her shoulders.

“So, that’s why you were asking if I felt comfortable,” Chat said. He was tugging at the collar again with one hand. “It’s a little itchy and sweaty, I guess. I don’t like wearing it-”

“Then why haven’t you said anything,” Marinette said. “We’ve been going out like this for weeks, now.”

“I’m not going to complain about the thing that lets me hang out with you,” Chat said. “It’s not the greatest solution in the world, for sure, but that’s not what matters to me.” 

Marinette looked down at her feet. She didn’t know Ayla’s words earlier today would cause her to feel so guilty, and even though she knew Chat could probably tell that’s how she was feeling, and he was doing his best to dispel that, her worry kept increasing. 

“It’s just- Sometimes you seem upset,” Marinette said. She remembered looking at him earlier as he pulled his hood up. The blank look on his face, the clenched jaw, they both had contributed to this idea. “I don’t want you to have to do something that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t mind it honestly,” Chat said. “It’s a little warm dressing like this, but it’s getting colder every day. Plus, this way, I always have an extra jacket with me for you to wear.”

He was smiling. The smile was meant to try and get her to smile, too. Chat sighed as he realized that the intent had failed. His hands moved up to her cheeks, careful of the claws at the end of his gloved hands. Chat lifted Marinette’s face to look at him.

“The reason I don’t like it is that I don’t like hiding,” Chat said. Marinette almost let out a sigh of relief, knowing that they had reached the root of the problem. “You hate lying, Marinette, and everything we have to do to keep this a secret is a lie. I just feel bad because I know that’s what makes you uncomfortable.” 

“I know,” Marinette said, nodding. “I know. I don’t like lying about all of this and it’s… hard. I have to think it’s justifiable thought, right? I mean, there are things you have to keep secret, things I have to keep secret… for you.” 

_ From you, _ Marinette thought. 

“But, that’s not everything, right?” Chat asked, looking at her intensely. 

Marinette supposed it was her turn to share her true feelings. “I wish- I wish you had talked to me if it made you uncomfortable. If we talked about it, maybe we could find a different solution, or, even if we couldn't, maybe it would just help ease your mind.” 

Marinette reached up under the hood of his sweatshirt, almost standing on her tiptoes to do so. Her fingertips danced along his hair until they found the fabric cat ears that appeared with his transformation. She rubbed them gently between her fingers. “I don’t want you to have to hide either.” 

Chat’s hands wrapped around her wrists, holding them gently. “This is safer.” He said. “This way we can stay together.” 

Staying together, Marinette knew, was their highest priority. Safety was probably the second thing on that last, which made the ways they stayed together much more limited. Marinette wondered how long those limits could feasibly make this last. Would those things one day outweigh their own relationship? Would they get so tired of the sneaking around that it would destroy everything else? If that was true, part of Marinette wished to be reckless now. 

And, she couldn’t stop herself from doing so. 

Marinette pulled the hood back from Chat’s head and placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face down to her level. He seemed surprised and caught off guard for only a moment, and then melted into the kiss. Marinette felt Chat’s grip around her wrists tighten, keeping her hands where they were. Her fingertips danced across the line where his skin met the black mask concealing his face. 

_ If it will all end,  _ Marinette thought, her heating beating at an incomprehensible speed.  _ Then I will kiss you as much as I can now.  _

They pulled away slowly, Chat taking a moment to rest his forehead against her own before straightening back to his full height. 

“What-” Chat said, sounding as though he were in a clouded haze. “What- why did you-”

His hands shot up to his uncovered head, trying to cover the exposed cat ears. He hissed, but Marinette still caught the soft chuckle that escaped him. “Marinette, are you crazy. Why would you do that?”

“Hey dude,” A passerby said. “Nice Chat Noir cosplay.” 

Marinette burst out laughing, covering her face with her hands to hide the redness of her cheeks. Chat grumbled and pulled the hood back up over his head. Marinette stifled her laughter enough to speak. “Are you mad?” 

“No,” Chat said, leaning back down so they were eye to eye again. “But you will pay for that.” 

“Oh, how, because I-” 

Marinette was cut off with another kiss. This time Chat wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground in his embrace. Her arms snaked around his neck, keeping her close to him so that there was no distance. 

“I need to get you home,” Chat said after he finally set her down again. He fixed the hat on top of her head, making sure it wouldn’t fall off on the run home. They headed back to the alleyway and soon were back to running over the rooftops of Paris. It wasn’t long before they made it back to her balcony, Chat carefully setting her down. She wished she could have stayed with him a little while longer, but she supposed it was time for the night to end. 

“Don’t look so sad,” Chat said. Marinette guessed she must have been pouting on the outside, too. “I’ll come back tomorrow. And, the day after that. I’ll keep coming back until you have to chase me off with a spray bottle, and I won’t leave even then. I promise, Marinette.” 

“You better,” Marinette said, laughing softly. She felt a wet tear rolling down her cheek, and quickly wiped it away. “Sorry, my eyes are watering. It’s pretty cold.”

“Then you should get inside,” Chat said softly. He placed a kiss on her cheek. “Goodnight, Princess.”

“Goodnight,” Marinette said. She realized suddenly that she still was holding the shopping bag from the gift shop. “Oh, uh, here. I almost forgot.”   


Chat pushed the bag back to her when she held it out to him. He smiled. “Sorry, that’s for you.”

“All of it,” Marinette asked, looking down at the big bag. She couldn't quite see inside with the tissue paper covering the top. 

“Sneaky of me, I know, but, you wouldn’t have let me spoil you otherwise,” Chat said with a shrug. “Now, go. Get inside before you freeze to death in front of me.” 

Marinette leaned forward and kissed him again, a soft and short peck that she hoped would give him incentive on keeping his promise to come back the following night. She giggled as she climbed down through the trapdoor into her bedroom, plopping down on the bed after she closed the door. 

She decided to keep her coat on for a little while to warm up and rolled over to open up the bag Chat had given her. She tore out of the tissue paper with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning. The items inside included a scarf that matched the color of the hat he had given her, pink slippers with cat faces on them, and hot chocolate mix with a novelty mug. Marinette smiled as she wrapped the scarf around her and discarded her shoes in favor of the slippers. Digging into the bag again, Marinette pulled out a folded piece of paper. 

_ Princess, stay warm. -Love, your Chaton _

Marinette let out a short laugh again, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She felt the warmth inside her heart spread, but the tears in her eyes welled up again. She couldn’t quite place why exactly she was crying. Everything he did for her, it all made her happy. Marinette would hold every bit, every piece, every gift and kiss given, close to her like it was the most precious thing on earth. 

Inevitably, there might be something to mourn the loss of, and maybe that was why she was crying, but that was not now, and she would push away the thought of that time because he promised he would come back. 


End file.
